<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lost (without you) by vanillaloey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639731">lost (without you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey'>vanillaloey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exes, M/M, PUPian!Kaisoo, Post-Break Up, word vomit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillaloey/pseuds/vanillaloey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takang-taka si Kyungsoo kung bakit may nag-text sa kanya, saying that he left his phone sa isang fast food restaurant. Sabi ng nakapulot, siya daw ang tinext dahil sa ID niya na nasa likod ng phone. Turns out it was an ID he gave his ex-boyfriend over a year ago. Mukhang kilala na niya ang may-ari...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lost (without you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkaisoo/gifts">forkaisoo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This is my first Kaisoo au dito sa ao3, kahit na marami pang nakapilang draft sa laptop ko lsdkjflas </p><p>This is based on Yara's prompt kagabi hehe (see: https://twitter.com/JONGlNACHANBAEK/status/1329445173928095752)</p><p>I hope y'all like it hehe :) This is unbeta'd; epekto lang to ng need ko to write something hahaha</p><p>Song for this AU: Without You - Oh Wonder</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puno na naman ang ground floor, west wing. Parang pandesal sa oven ang mga estudyanteng nagpapaprint ng requirements nila; midterm week na naman kasi nila para sa second semester, kaya marami ang naghahapit para makapagpasa ng requirements. Kahit na marami nang nasisirang flash drives dahil sa mga computer na maraming virus, wala naman rin silang choice, dahil mura lang naman ang rent ng PC dito tapos piso lang din naman ang print. Tamang-tama sa mga iskolar na nagtitipid. </p><p>"Kuya, wala bang discount 'yan? Dami naman papa-print namin eh," may tono ng pang-aasar sa boses ni Jongdae, kaibigan ni Kyungsoo habang hinihintay iluwa ng printer yung research paper nila sa Translation II class nila. </p><p>"Ah, sige. 50 na lang, bawas na yung limampiso," sabi ni kuya. Suki naman kasi sila dito kaya kilala na rin sila. </p><p>"Salamat, Kuya ha!" Nakangiti si Jongdae kay kuya, habang nakatulala lang si Kyungsoo doon sa piniprint na paper nila. Wala lang, trip niya lang. </p><p>Kyungsoo turned his attention then to his friend, na naghahanap ng signal sa phone niya. The shorter guy rolled his eyes mentally. <em>Apat na taon ka nang nag-aaral sa PUP, hindi ka pa rin sanay na walang signal sa west wing?</em></p><p>"Dae, bili muna ako pagkain sa may lagoon ha," Paalam nito at hindi pinansin ang pag-p-protesta ng kaibigan habang naglalakad siya palayo. </p><p>Alas-onse pa lang naman ng tanghali kaya hindi pa ganoon karami ang tao sa lagoon. Halos kakaluto lang rin ng mga bentang ulam, sakto lang para sa mga may lunch ng 12 ng tanghali. Kyungsoo headed on to a store to his left side, kung saan lagi nilang pinagbibilhan ng siomai rice. Mas mahal nang onti tinda dito compared sa ibang tindahan ng siomai rice, pero Kyungsoo loves it kasi mas masarap yung tinda dito kaysa sa iba. </p><p>He bought two orders for him and for Jongdae, then he went to the other store to get himself a cup of red tea. Hindi na niya binilhan si Jongdae dahil alam nitong ayaw niya no'n. </p><p>Babalik na sana siya sa west wing, nang biglang mag-ring ang phone niya. <em>Who's calling at the middle of a school day?</em></p><p>Naglakad muna siya papunta sa isang bench para ibaba ang dala-dalang plastic and fished out his phone from his pocket. Napakunot ang noo niya ng makitang unknown number ang missed call. (Take note that he's not fond of unknown numbers calling him without texting first).</p><p>Hahayaan na niya sana nang tumunog ulit ang phone niya at may mag-pop out na message notification. He read it.</p><p>"Hello, kayo po ba si Kyungsoo Do? May nakita po kasi kaming phone dito sa Jollibee Pureza, naiwanan niyo po kaninang mga bandang 9 AM or baka po sa kaibigan niyo."</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>Una sa lahat, wala siyang kaibigan na dadaan sa may Pureza. All his friends (meaning, ang mag-jowang Sehun at Jongdae lang) ay sa Teresa dumadaan pag papasok or pag pauwi. Sabay-sabay rin sila umuwi palagi, since lahat sila nag-j-jeep pa-Cubao. </p><p>Second, bakit alam nito ang pangalan niya? Wala naman siyang matandaang pinagbigyan ng contact niya, except na lang sa president nilang si Junmyeon dahil nanghihingi para sa seminar na i-o-organize nila next month. </p><p>Nagtipa siya ng reply. "Sino po ito? Si Kyungsoo nga 'to pero wala akong naiwan na phone dyan?"  </p><p>He also added, "At saan niyo po nakuha ang number ko?"</p><p>He waited for a short while ulit before getting a reply. "Sa ID niyo po na nakalagay sa likod ng phone."</p><p>Big HUH ulit. </p><hr/><p>Maaga natapos ang klase nila Kyungsoo ngayon dahil midterm exam lang nila sa isang minor subject. Since may org meeting sina Jongdae at Sehun, nagpaalam si Kyungsoo sa dalawa na may pupuntahan siya.</p><p>That's why nasa tricycle siya ngayon, papunta sa may Pureza. He was in daze the whole ride; hindi naman ganon katagal yung byahe dahil malapit lang naman, although he tried his best to hide his face nang makadaan sila sa may CEA (College of Engineering and Architecture). Baka lang naman kasi may makita siyang hindi niya gustong makita. Eme.</p><p>Kyungsoo also recalled his text conversation with the one who got his contact. Baekhyun daw ang name, taga-COC, or College of Communication. Nag-lu-lunch sila ng friends niya sa Jollibee sa Pureza nang makita nilang may naiwang phone sa tabi ng table na pinagkainan nila. Hindi naman nila maiwan daw dahil iPhone 11 ito, at baka pagkakitaan lang ng mga kawatan sa labas ng fast food restaurant.</p><p>The two agreed to meet sa Jollibee, where he's headed to right now. Nang makababa sa tricycle at makapagbayad, naglakad na siya papunta doon. He sent a message to Baekhyun the moment he stepped into the store. Nagreply rin naman ito agad at sinabing papunta na siya. </p><p>While waiting for the person, he ordered a coke float for himself then a large fries. Hindi naman siya gutom, so that would suffice. Few minutes later, dumating ang isang cute na lalaki na nakasuot ng Mass Comm na shirt. Agad siyang kumaway, signalling it was him who he's supposed to meet. </p><p>"Hello, Kyungsoo, right?" Pakilala nito at napatango lang si Kyungsoo. "Sorry na-late ako, may PE class kasi kami dyan sa may NDC Court, tumakas lang ako,"</p><p>"Okay lang," He smiled and replied shortly. Agad naman nilabas ni Baekhyun ang phone sa bulsa niya. "Eto yung phone, kung hindi sa'yo, baka sa kaibigan mo."</p><p>Kyungsoo handled the shiny, black iPhone 11 from Baekhyun at napakunot ang noo. Nevertheless he still gave Baekhyun a nod, "Salamat, Baekhyun."</p><p>Agad rin namang nagpaalam si Baekhyun para bumalik sa klase nito. Kyungsoo then got the chance to examine the phone in front of him. </p><p>Transparent na shock-proof jelly case lang ang casing nito, pero nagulat siya nang baliktarin ito at tumambad sa kanya ang lumang ID niya. Tila nanlamig siya at nanlaki ang mga mata. </p><p>Naalala niya kasi na nagpapalit siya ng ID last year dahil halos burado na ang likod nito at kailangan niya ng bago para sa pag-a-apply para sa President's Listers para sa semester nila noon. Hindi niya nasurrender ang luma niyang ID noong nakuha niya ang bago... kaya binigay niya ito... to someone. </p><p>At tama nga ang hinala niya nang buksan niya ang phone, at tumambad ang larawan ng lalaking anim na buwan na niyang hindi nakikita. </p><p>Agad siyang tumayo sa kinauupuan at lumabas ng Jollibee. Kapit na kapit siya sa bag niya habang binabaybay ang Pureza Street, malalim ang iniisip. Kinakabahan din siya pero hindi niya alam kung bakit. </p><p>Nasa tapat siya ng CEA, at tanaw niya ang mga naglalaro sa court sa gilid nito. Medyo pamilyar ang ibang mukha, pero wala dito ang hinahanap niya. He set his gaze towards the benches beside the court and there he saw the all-too-familiar brown-haired man.</p><p>Pumasok siya sa gate at pinakita ang ID niya sa guard. Buti na lang rin hindi siya naka-uniform ngayon kundi, hindi siya papapasukin dahil taga-CAL siya. </p><p>Naabutan niyang nakikipagkwentuhan ito sa kaibigan, na namukhaan ni Kyungsoo. Si Ravi, ang best friend nito. Ito rin ang unang nakapansin sa kanya kaya tinapik nito ang kasama. "Pre,"</p><p>The man turned to Kyungsoo at halata ang gulat sa expression nito. "Kyungsoo?"</p><p>Mga ilang segundo rin natulala si Kyungsoo, pero he then cleared his throat. "P-pwede ba kita makausap... Jongin?"</p><hr/><p>Nasa may kainan sila sa may tapat ng CEA. Naalala ni Kyungsoo na dito sila lagi dati tumatambay kapag nagkikita silang dalawa, o di kaya kapag iniintay ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pagtapos ng klase nito. </p><p>Walang nagsasalita sa dalawa, parehas na nangangapa; hindi alam sino ang mauuna. Napansin tuloy sila ni Mang Tres, yung may-ari ng karinderya. </p><p>"Jungen, ikaw ba yan?" Napatangin ang dalawa. "Uy ikaw nga! At kasama mo si Soo! Akala ko nag-break na kayo dahil tagal ko na rin kayong hindi nakikita dito. Sabagay tiga-Main nga pala itong si Soo." Nakangiting sabi nito at tinapik ang ulo ng dalawa. </p><p>"Kuya, pa-order na lang po nung lagi namin ino-order," Jongin said. </p><p>"Ay sige, sige."</p><p>Nakatinginan na naman silang dalawa. </p><p>Kyungsoo just took a deep breath bago nagsalita. "Bakit nasa iyo pa yung ID ko?" </p><p>"Ah, ano kasi, matagal na 'yon nasa likod ng phone ko, I just forgot to remove." sabi nito sa kanya, which makes Kyungsoo's eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Hindi naman iPhone 11 ang phone mo before nung nag-break tayo," Kyungsoo said shortly. "Tyaka bakit mo naman iniwan 'yon sa Jollibee, nagtatapon ka ba ng pera?"</p><p>Mayaman kasi ang pamilya nila Jongin. May-ari sila ng isang supermarket sa may Quezon City. Though alam naman ni Kyungsoo ang humble beginnings ng pamilya nila, minsan lang kasi itong si Jongin ay hilig siyang i-spoil sa mga bagay-bagay. And he would know the importance of money, especially that Kyungsoo grew up in a simple family. </p><p>"Nag-meeting kasi kami ng mga kaklase ko doon kanina for a project, tapos nagmadali kami umalis because we had an urgent thing with a professor," Jongin explained while playing with the table tissue in front of him. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, just nodded in understanding, unable to look at the man in front of him. </p><p>He wouldn't deny na nanibago siya upon meeting his ex. After all, it's been six months. Humaba nang onti ang buhok nito, natatakpan na ang noo ng binata. He also grew bigger; siguro ay mas marami nang gym sessions ang nagamit niya over the past months. Also he couldn't deny na gwapo pa rin sa paningin niya si Jongin, and it actually makes him scared that a part of his has awaken because of today's fiasco. </p><p>Their breakup was a mutual decision, pero he knows that it was him who triggered it. Masyado silang maraming miscommunications before, and it ended up making them both tired. There's no hard feelings about it, cleared 'yon kay Kyungsoo. Hindi lang talaga siguro nila inaasahan na magkikita ulit silang dalawa. </p><p>Not knowing what to say anymore, Kyungsoo glanced at his phone and checked the time. Mag-s-six na ng gabi. Kailangan na niya umuwi or else, mahihirapan na siya makasakay pa-Cubao. </p><p>"Pa'no ka na-contact nung nakapulot ng phone? Thank you nga pala, by the way." </p><p>"They called the number sa ID ko," Kyungsoo replied shortly.</p><p>"Ayun pa rin number mo?" </p><p>"Y-yeah." <em>I was actually hoping you'd call me again that's why I'm still using it.</em></p><p>"Oh, okay."</p><p>Tumayo na si Kyungsoo. "Ah, Jongin? Uuwi na ako, nasauli ko naman na yung phone mo."</p><p>Isusukbit na sana niya ang bag niya para makapaglabas ng pera para sa inorder sa kanya ni Jongin at para makaalis na nang bigla tumayo rin si Jongin at agad siyang hawakan nito sa kamay. </p><p>"Kyungsoo," Jongin whispered softly. Gulat si Kyungsoo pero nakatitig lang siya sa kamay ni Jongin na nakahawak sa kanya. <em>"Na-miss kita."</em></p><p>Bumalik na naman ang kaba ni Kyungsoo. Napaangat siya ng tingin kay Jongin, na nakatingin na sa kanya. It was the same pair of eyes he fell in love with. </p><p>"Sobra."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>